


Ride or die

by Windztone



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x06, Bisexual, Cheryl and toni, F/F, Post Race, Riverdale, cherry bombshell deaerves the world, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windztone/pseuds/Windztone
Summary: THANKS.Basically thank you. You guys make me want to write more, knowing that you enjoyed it. Sorry for being so slow to upload this chapter but my life was kinda going downhill and I didn't really feel like doing anything. Im better know though. I hope you guys like this chapter and please feel free to comment!!!Leave ideas on what you want the 3rd chapter to be about!!





	1. Chapter 1

"Not today, Cha Cha, I was born for this moment" Cheryl said as she walked through the two cars. Her voice was calm and graceful, completely the opposite of what was going inside her stomach. Toni was probably the hottest girl she had ever met. Her soft chocolate skin made an inviting contrast to her pink strands, that laid softly on her breasts 

 

"Get in the car, now!" She yelled at Toni. Cheryl knew that she would get into tons of trouble if her mom found out she was at this freaking illegal hobo's race, the best idea was to run. The other girl simply ran towards the red car. Her hands where shaking, she knew that if she was caught again by the police god know what they would do to her.

Cheryl in the other hand, was surprisingly calm. She had escaped so many times from horrible situation and never gotten hurt, and this was for sure not going to be one "Sorry if this shocks you" she said

Before Toni could replay the car engine started and they where already on the road. Toni's head shot back toward the seat "Damn girl, it should have been you racing against those Ghoolies" 

The redhead only let out a small chuckle and focused on the road. "I honestly don't think staying at the South is a good idea right now, why don't we go to my place and I'll drive you home when all of this is settled?" 

"That sounds great" Toni replied happily

 

"Whatever happens inside there, do NOT open your mouth and stay behind me at all times" Cheryl said as she opened the door of her house. They had only managed to closed the door when a voice broke the silence

"Cheryl come here" It was cold and distant. Monotone.

Cheryl mouthed a shit as she stepped into the salon 

"Hello mommy" she greeted her mom who was sitting near the fire. Toni followed the girl into the salon, always behind her.

"Who is this rockstar friend of yours?" She said while looking at Toni. The other girl just swallowed as she stayed behind Cheryl 

"This is Toni and she will stay for a bit" she said 

"Well, it would have been better that you would have went to her place so I didn't see you but whatever. This will maintain you occupied for a pretty long time brat" she spat her words full of venom and hatred

"Whatever you say mommy" Cheryl spoke as she grabbed Toni's had and dashed over to her room. She then locked the door twice. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought" she said as she sat down on her bed

"Is it normally worse?" Toni said carefully

"Oh yeah, she normally is a nightmare, that's why I have so many locks in my door" Cheryl leaned back on the crown of her bed

"Does she...?" Her voice trailed of, not wanting to know the answer 

"Yes. Well, it was a lot more frequent when Thornhill was more than ashes. Now that she is all burned she can't really touch me. Although it is all verbal, which is nearly worse" Cheryl opened up to her. She had never done it before with someone she had just met

"Probably heard this a couple of times but, I'm sorry" Toni said as she copied Cheryl's actions

"Don't worry, it's fine" She slowly said

"No it's not. And you know that" Toni sat up straight, facing the redhead "Cheryl if your mom is abusing you you should tell the police" 

"I can't do that... Where would I go if my mom got arrested?" She broke eye contact "I have no one left, literally no one." 

"I know this may sound super shitty, but you can come to my place" Toni said as she reached for Cheryl's hand

"Oh trust me babe, nothing is shitty when you live with my mother" She laughed a bit

"So is that a yes?" She shifted on the spot 

"It's definitely a yes. But I will not tell on my mother until I'm ready okay?" Cheryl told Toni

"That is completely up to you." She sweetly smiled at the redhead "Now why don't we choose a movie and crash on your bed?" 

"That sounds amazing"

 

Both of the girls where laid on Cheryl's bed, Toni was holding Cheryl. She played with her hair while the other girl rested her head on Toni's chest. Poor Cheryl had been through a lot, not only physically, but psychologically. Toni brought peace, she calmed her neves, she silenced her demons.


	2. New start

Weeks had passed since Cheryl had left her mother. She had yet not told the police, she thinks she would never be ready. It was just too much for her to face. She had surprisingly moved to the south side with Toni and all her stuff. Toni's house was cozy and inviting, it always smelled like roses and vanilla. Her house wasn't the largest of all, but enough to be comfortable. 

"Cheryl you better not finish the book in less than 48 hours" Toni teased her, stepping into the salon with Cheryl's smoothie and her tea. She sat down on the sofa next to the red head

"I won't, not if you keep talking" she grinned, not looking up from her book.

Cheryl was actually a dork. She was a fan of Harry Potter, The hobbit. She was a year ahead in mostly every subject and the most surprising fact was that she adored books. She would read whole novels in less than two days. When Cheryl was younger, every time her parents used to scream at her or lock her in her room, she would read to block out the pain. It always worked, books were her way of escaping the cold and harsh nightmare she was living, it helped her create wonderful places, with mothers who loved her, mand fathers who appreciated her.

"Hey Cher. You'll get headaches if you keep reading that much" she scooted closer to the red head "please stop reading. Lest your eyes rest for at least 3 hours" 

Finally Cheryl decided to look up. She marked her book page and left it on thr table, then she quickly jumped into Toni's arms, closing her eyes when she felt the contact.

"Toni?" She hummed 

"Yes Cher?" She obnoxiously started to stoke the red hair, enjoying the touch of her fingers against the soft hair. It was something she always used to do, it calmed Cheryl down so she would at least play with her red hair 20 times a day.

"Thanks." Only one word was enough for Toni's heart to melt. She quickly brought the other girl into a warm embrace.

 

They always slept together. They obviously had sex. Their first time was far from romantic but pure. Cheryl was uncomfortable as she didn't know exactly what to do. Having sexual inter courses with a girl wasn't easy when you were in the closet and had never done something sexual with a girl. She also didn't like the feeling of being clueless while naked. Toni on the other hand did know what to do, but was scared that she would push the redhead too far. She heard what had happened with Nick st fucking Clair, she didn't want her to have this deja vu of probably one of the most traumatic experiences related to sex.

 

Their night were pretty calm most of the time, Cheryl was glad about it yet scared. She had never told Toni about her little problems with nightmares, mostly because the topic didn't need to be discussed at all.

 

Toni was woken up by Cheryl tolling in bed. She tried to shrug it pff and go back to sleep but it was impossible. Soon Cheryl woke up. She screamed while sitting on her bed. She took a short shaky breath before starting to break down in tears. Toni quickly sat up with the redhead and brought her into a tight embrace. She kissed Cheryl's head while comforting her with 'you're safe' 'it's just us babe' and 'no one will hurt you.

It took her a few minutes to calm her down. Cheryl just stayed in Toni's arms, that reminded her that she is loved. 

"Thanks Topaz" She croaked out. Her voice raspy from crying.

It was weird to see Cheryl so vulnerable, it wven hurt to see her like thi. Although Toni was used to seeing this side of Cheryl, she was used to her sarcastic comments, to her stupid pick up lones that made the pink haired girl blush. She wasnt used to see the broken Chery, she had seen her a few times and it already broke her heart. She hates seenig her suffer

"My pleasure Cherry" She kissed her girlfriend crown head before she spoke again "do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" Toni's voice was soothing, it was as if every word that Toni said, made her anxiety decrease.

"Well, it's mostly about my past. Penelope, the suicides. It's was just a bunch of unpleasant memories" Cheryl leaned closer to Toni, if possible

"Well, don't focus on that. This is your present, and hopefully your future okay?" She grinned at Cheryl, who only scoffed at her answer "don't put yourself on a pedestal babe" 

When she heard the other woman gasp thats when she grinned back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS.
> 
> Basically thank you. You guys make me want to write more, knowing that you enjoyed it. Sorry for being so slow to upload this chapter but my life was kinda going downhill and I didn't really feel like doing anything. Im better know though. I hope you guys like this chapter and please feel free to comment!!! 
> 
> Leave ideas on what you want the 3rd chapter to be about!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! I will soon be posting a Cheronica fanfic that I have been working on. Sorry if this one was a bit too short. Anyways tell me if you want a second part and don't be afraid of suggesting ideas in the comments!! Love you all!


End file.
